To Be with You
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Meski berada dalam posisi yang cukup menyakitkan, Hinata selalu mendapat kebahagiaan juga keceriaan dari Naruto. Tetapi suatu ketika terjadi suatu hal dalam hubungan mereka. Dapatkah Hinata bertahan dari dilema yang memilukan ini/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto:****Masashi Kishimoto**

_Cover by: nakari-chan-hina_

_I'm really trully take no provit_

**TO BE WITH YOU**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun & Uzumaki Julianti-san

_Type: [Two-Shoot]_

_Warning: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_::Don't like, Don't Read::_

_... _

**Hyuuga Corp**, sebuah perusahaan Jepang namun berhasil membuat jaringan sampai menjadi perusahaan besar di benua Eropa dan pusatnya terletak di kota Tokyo. Saat ini perusahaan tersebut tengah mengalami krisis besar dan juga ditambah lagi dengan nilai saham yang terus turun secara bertahap. Perlahan-lahan Hyuuga Corp mulai runtuh, dikarenakan Hiashi selaku Direktur tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan cara bagaimana mempertahankan perusahaan ini di publik.

Tetapi ada satu cara—untuk menyelamatkan Hyuuga Corp dari krisis panjang.

Kini terlihat, seorang wanita berambut lavender melangkah masuk dalam elevator menuju lantai atas yaitu ruangan Direktur. Tanpa mengetahui kalau kedatangannya atas undangan sang ayah ini adalah solusi untuk perusahaan, solusi menghindari runtuhnya Hyuuga Corp.

*PING*

Pintu elevator terbuka dan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Entah kenapa ini adalah kali pertama sang ayah memanggilnya ke kantornya, karena itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk tidak ikut mata kuliah siang ini. Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan dan masuk ke dalam menghadapi seseorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi hitam memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela gedung.

"A-Ada apa? Otou-_sama_?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau meminta waktumu, Hinata. Aku ingin kau ... datang ke pesta yang diselenggarakan Uchiha Group minggu depan," jawab Hiashi.

"P-Pesta ... U-Uchiha Group?" Hinata bingung kenapa Hiashi mau menghadiri pesta rival bisnisnya itu.

"Benar, Uchiha Group," lanjut Hiashi.

"T-Tapi k-kenapa, Otou-_sama_? A-Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan bisnismu?" tanya Hinata.

"... Benar," jawab Hiashi singkat.

"Kau tahu kalau Hyuuga Corp sekarang tengah mengalami krisis besar. Satu-satunya cara ialah bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Group yang merupakan perusahaan dengan jaringan terbesar di benua Amerika. Perusahaan kita dapat terselamatkan jika kita meminta bantuan, dukungan, dan dana dari mereka," terang Hiashi lagi.

"T-Tapi jika hanya untuk menjalin hubungan bisnis. K-Kenapa aku harus datang? B-Bukankah Anda saja sudah cukup, Otou -_sama_?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan sesal, itu karena ia benar-benar tak ingin pergi.

"Itu karena ... aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari rekan bisnisku Uchiha Fugaku. Dengan begitu kami bisa menjadi rekan bisnis dan bisa saling membantu dalam perusahaan. Selain itu jika kau menikah dengan Sasuke maka Fugaku dapat sepenuhnya mempercayakan seluruh pekerjaan ini pada kalian kelak," terang Hiashi dan sukses menusuk relung hati Hinata.

Hinata menatap tak percaya ayahnya sekarang, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya sendiri mengorbankannya hanya untuk perusahaan. Ayahnya, membuat ia seperti benda yang diperjual belikan untuk bisnis semata. Kenapa?

"T-Tapi ... Otou-_sama_. A-Aku sudah memiliki pacar, a-aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini," ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"... Uzumaki Naruto ... 'kah? Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan pria sederhana itu, kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan hal yang dinamakan 'Cinta' kau tahu itu Hinata. Keperluanmu sehari-hari kelak dibeli dengan uang bukannya kasih sayang," lanjut Hiashi dengan nada dingin dan membuat Hinata terisak.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan Okaa-_sama_ ... hiks hiks ... bukankah sewaktu dulu Otou-_sama_ juga mencintainya? Bukankah Otou-_sama_ juga pernah mencintai seseorang ... hiks ... kenapa Otou-_sama_ tak mau mengerti perasaanku," tanya Hinata lagi sambil sesengukan.

"Wanita ... memang indah, Hinata. Mereka terlihat indah sampai mereka memperebutkan hartamu seperti serigala yang lapar. Aku mengikuti saran dari kakekmu dulu, Hinata. Aku ambil semua yang aku perlukan dari ibumu kemudian setelahnya aku meninggalkannya pergi," jawab Hiashi dan hati Hinata pun kini terasa dirobek-robek sekarang.

"K-Kenapa?" Hinata jatuh berlutut dan menutupi mukanya tak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata sang ayah.

"Minggu depan aku ingin kau sudah siap pergi. Karena itu dalam satu minggu ini aku ingin kau memilih baju yang bagus serta merawat dirimu," lanjut Hiashi tanpa mengiraukan sedikitpun anaknya yang terus menangis tak berdaya.

**XXX**

Hinata melangkah keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia dengar sewaktu di dalam kantor ayahnya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya seperti hewan peliharaan dan kini tengah siap dijual terlalu sulit untuk ia terima. Ia tak ingin ... berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Memang benar, Naruto adalah pria yang sederhana tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa sedih saat bersamanya. Naruto selalu membahagiakan Hinata bahkan Naruto selalu menghapus rasa sedihnya setiap kali ada tekanan dari sang ayah. Tapi kali ini, ia tak yakin bertemu dengan Naruto bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Selain itu ... bagaimana dia mengatakan pada Naruto tentang hal ini.

Ia terhenti di depan sebuah taman saat matanya tiba-tiba gelap. Dirasakannya tangan yang halus membekap penglihatannya sehingga gadis itu pun sontak terkejut. Dirabanya rasa tangan itu namun entah kenapa ia tak takut meski ia dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau berada di zona berbahaya, nona. Aku akan membunuhmu," ucap pria itu di samping telinga Hinata.

"B-Baiklah ... bunuh aku, kalau itu maumu," balas Hinata dan pria itu pun tertawa lalu melepas bekapannya di pelupuk mata Hinata membuat Hinata berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hime?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian mengecup singkat kening gadis itu.

"Lumayan ..." jawab Hinata pelan dengan nada sesal dan membuat Naruto hening.

"Lumayan baik? Atau Lumayan Buruk?" Naruto menarik pipi _chubby _Hinata membuat gadis itu meringis.

"_Mou_—Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menangkap pelan tangan itu dan menggandengnya, membawa Naruto untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Ada apa, Hime. Dari raut wajahmu kau terlihat sedih," tanya Naruto.

"... Otou-_sama_," jawab Hinata singkat kemudian matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ohh..umn ... soal ayahmu lagi. Kau ini, jangan cengeng begitu! Atau haruskan aku memanggilkan pangeran katak buat menyanyikan lagu bahagia untukmu?" goda Naruto dan Hinata pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Mmnh ... kamu selalu membuatku tersenyum, pangeran katak." Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dan pria itu pun mengelus pelan rambut indigonya.

"Naru ..."

"Mmn?"

"Seandainya suatu saat nanti aku pergi ... apa yang akan Naru lakukan?"

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi, apapun yang terjadi." Naruto meneruskan mengelus kepala Hinata membuat gadis itu terus merasa nyaman.

"Tapi ... aku takut kalau Naruto-_kun_ tidak bisa menghentikan kepergianku, aku takut aku tak bisa lagi menggenggam tanganmu, dan aku takut ... Naru akan membenciku." Hinata mulai sedikit terisak.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis di sampingnya ternyata perasaannya sedang benar-benar sedih dan mungkin tersakiti. Apa kali ini ayah Hinata memaksa gadis ini untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak ingin ia lakukan lagi? Naruto pun berlutut di depan Hinata, memegang bahu gadis itu, kemudian memandang lekat-lekat iris _amethyst_-nya.

"Apa kau takut aku bohong padamu? Aku janji aku takkan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi!" Naruto memeluk Hinata dan Hinata pun menangis di pelukannya.

Naruto mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu. Melihatnya kesedihannya yang tak kunjung hilang Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan menghapus derai air mata Hinata. Hinata menurut lalu mencoba meredam emosinya, melihat Hinata sudah mulai tenang Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"_Hanabi Taikai X013_. Akan diadakan di alun-alun hari Sabtu nanti, kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto.

"P-Pertunjukkan kembang api?" Hinata agak ragu karena tapi itu satu hari sebelum pesta Uchiha Group, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba bersenang-senang sejenak.

"Kau janji akan datang?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata menunduk.

"Kalau kau tak bisa janji maka aku juga takkan datang," pancing Naruto, Hinata pun langsung merasa bersalah. Naruto takkan bisa menikmati indahnya kembang api jika tak bersamanya.

"A-Aku akan ikut, N-Naruto-_kun_ ..." jawab Hinata pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "T-Tapi untuk sekarang, a-aku rasa a-aku perlu menenangkan diri sejenak," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di festival nanti," ucap Naruto semangat sesaat setelah mereka saling kecup tanda berpisah.

Naruto memandangi kepergian gadis itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu sebegitu sedihnya jika harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau harus berpisah dengannya. Ia jadi tak tega—untuk mengatakan satu hal yang sedari tadi ia ingin katakan. Membuat hati nuraninya sendiri hancur mengingat momen yang terjadi sebelum ia bertemu Hinata tadi.

*BRRT ... BRTT*

Ponsel Naruto bergetar dan pria itu pun mengambil _gadget_ kecil yang ada di kantungnya itu lalu mengangkat teleponnya. Terdengar suara deheman terlebih dahulu dari sang penelpon membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"..._ Sudah kau katakan?_" tanya pria itu, dari nada suaranya yang berat pria ini mungkin sudah cukup berumur.

"... Aku minta waktu, sampai hari Sabtu," pinta Naruto.

"_Aku harap kau menepati janjimu! Karena kau tahu jika kau melanggarnya maka aku jamin gadis itu takkan pernah merasa bahagia lagi dan kau takkan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi,_" ancam pria itu pula.

"... Aku tahu," balas Naruto dan tak berapa lama telepon pun diputus.

Naruto mendecih karena ia tak bisa melawan. Ini kali pertama ia benar-benar dibuat benci sedemikian rupa. Pria ini pikir dengan uang ia bisa melakukan segalanya, meski begitu harus Naruto akui ia tak bisa mengubah semua ini. Naruto pun melangkah pergi setelah hatinya sudah sangat kelam karena sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap 'Ceria' di depan gadis yang ia cintai.

**XXX**

**& HANABI TAIKAI X013 &**

— **An Happiest Festival in Japan —**

Sebuah slogan terpampang di alun-alun kota Konoha. Semuanya sedang riuh bergembira melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu lampion dari kertas merah dan beberapa acara pra-_event_ yang sudah di gelar. Sebagai contoh beberapa tarian khas Jepang dan juga drama daerah ini telah dipertunjukkan di beberapa panggung seni yang sudah di sediakan.

Hinata berjalan menikmati keramaian, _yukata_ ungunya menyesuaikan dengan pakaian wanita-wanita lain yang menghadiri pertunjukkan kembang api malam ini. Dilihatnya beberapa temannya termasuk Naruto tengah berkumpul di sebuah kursi panjang dekat kumpulan bunga lampion.

"_Horra_ ... lihat lihat! _Kawaii desu ne_?" goda Tenten pada Hinata yang baru saja datang membuat mereka yang lain tertawa dan Hinata malu.

"Tentu saja, pacarku memang manis." Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng leher Hinata membuat gadis itu makin malu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Hinata memegang kerah baju Naruto dan pria itu mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Ne-_ Minna_ ... keberatan kalau beli makanan? Aku lapar sekali," ucap Choji.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita beli beberapa. Lagipula pertunjukkan kembang apinya 'kan baru di akhir acara nanti," ajak Temari.

"_Mendokusei ne_ ... " lanjut Shikamaru yang mengikuti langkah yang lainnya.

Mereka pun berjalan ke toko terdekat mencoba menu lokal baru buatan salah seorang koki Konoha. Dua menu baru yang cukup aneh ini bernama '_Akai Tako_' atau disebut juga 'Gurita merah' dan '_Orenji Tako_' yang artinya 'Gurita jingga'. Keduanya berupa daging berbentuk gurita yang ditusuk seperti sate disertai dengan bumbu unik yang menyebabkan mereka berwarna merah dan jingga. Selain itu untuk _Akai Tako_ lebih mahal ketimbang _Orenji Tako_ dikarenakan jenis dagingnya dan bumbunya.

"Aku beli _Akai Tako_," pinta Tenten. "Ya, Neji-_kun_?" Tenten melirik Neji meminta persetujuan.

"Terserah," ucap Neji acuh.

"Belikan aku _Akai Tako_ juga Shika!" pinta Temari.

"_Yare yare_ ... kau tidak lihat harganya 150 Ryo?" jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah." Temari pun menghela nafas kecil membuat Shikamaru serba salah.

"Baik baik belikan aku juga satu," ucap Shikamaru mengalah membuat Temari gembira.

"Mnn, N-Naru?" Hinata memandang Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin Naruto membelikannya _Akai Tako_ juga tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka menghamburkan uang.

"Wah, kalian semua memesan _Akai Tako_ ya. Bagi wanita yang memakan tanggung sendiri akibatnya," sahut Kiba dengan misterius disambut gonggongan Akamaru.

"_Ojii-san_, aku beli _Orenji Tako_-nya dua," pesan Naruto dan membuat Hinata menghela nafas kecil, ternyata Naruto memang tak ingin menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membahagiakan pacarnya.

"_Hai_, harganya 50 Ryo," ucap sang kakek dan Naruto pun memberikan uangnya.

"Ini ... Hime." Naruto mengambilkan pesanannya dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum memandangi makanan itu dan mencoba meredam keinginannya melihat wajah bahagia teman wanitanya yang lain yang tengah memakan makanan enak.

"Shhssh ..." ucap Naruto pelan sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

Tak berapa lama semuanya kini tengah memakan daging bumbu spesial itu. Mereka pun memesan lagi minuman yang juga sudah disediakan oleh sang koki yaitu '_Shinsen'na mizu_' yaitu air segar namun juga seperti soda. Ini juga salah satu menu baru dari sang koki dan merupakan pasangan dari _Akai Tako_ juga _Orenji Tako_.

Tenten meminumnya diiringi Temari baru kemudian perlahan Hinata meminumnya juga, sebenarnya Hinata masih kecewa kenapa Naruto tidak membelikannya _Akai Tako_ namun mengingat keadaan Naruto yang hanyalah pria sederhana ia mencoba memakluminya. Selain itu kenapa untuk sesaat Naruto tadi bersikap aneh.

—3s—

—2s—

—1s—

Raut wajah Tenten dan Temari berubah termasuk beberapa pria lainnya juga berubah menjadi memerah kecuali Hinata dan Naruto. Choji mengipas-ngipas mulutnya sementara Kiba dan Akamaru hanya kelihatan menikmati sensasi di mulut mereka beda dengan Shikamaru dan Neji yang kalem saja.

Namun Temari dan Tenten mereka sekarang—

"_Atsuiiii_ ..." Temari dan Tenten mengipas-ngipas mulut mereka yang seakan-akan terbakar karena pedasnya.

"_Oishī_ ..." ucap Hinata dan membuat Temari juga Tenten bingung.

"Shhhs ... hhhnh b-bagian mana yang nikmat Hinata, i-itu pedas sekali," lanjut Tenten yang terengah-engah.

"K-Kenapa kau tega sekali membakar mulutku dengan makanan itu?" Temari mencengkram kerah baju Shikamaru dan pria itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang bersikeras ingin membelinya. Aku hanya menjalankan perintahmu, _Ojou-sama_," ucap Shikamaru licik dan membuat Temari geram.

"Belikan aku air, Shika ... meminum _Shinsen'na mizu _hanya menambah rasa pedasnya," mohon Temari.

"_Mendokusei ne_. Makanya berpikirlah dulu sebelum berbuat," ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian mencarikan air diiringi Neji karena Tenten sudah bernasib sama seperti Temari.

Hinata tidak sama sekali merasa pedas. Anehnya ia malah menikmati rasa daging itu sambil meminum _Shinsen'na mizu_. Dipandanginya Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan janggal di hati Hinata mengenai hal ini namun sebelum ia bertanya Naruto sudah mengelus rambut indigonya dan membuatnya tenang.

"_Akai Tako_ memang daging mahal dan enak, hanya saja itu tidak cocok untuk lidah wanita. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa hanya karena menanggung rasa pedas itu. Beda dengan _Orenji Tako_, ketika daging ini dimakan bersama _Shinsen' na mizu_ akan menciptakan rasa manis dari paduan bumbunya," terang Naruto dan membuat Hinata terharu, jadi Naruto melakukannya bukan karena pelit tapi karena ia tak ingin Hinata merasa tak enak.

"_Arigatou_ ... _Dear_," ucap Hinata mesra dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Beberapa detik kemudian mulai terdengar suara meriah dari sekian banyak orang di tempat itu. Ternyata sebuah kembang api diluncurkan tanda pesta kembang api sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Temari, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru semuanya mencoba mendekati alun-alun agar bisa melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas.

Hinata mencoba mengikuti mereka tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tarik Naruto. Naruto menarik Hinata menjauhi keramaian dan terus membawanya berjalan mengikutinya. Hinata hanya menurut saja, tapi kenapa Naruto membawanya ke _Hanabi Taikai_ kalau tujuannya bukan untuk melihat kembang api?

"N-Naru? N-Naruto-_kun_? Ki-Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," ucap Naruto.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya meninggalkan keramaian. Naruto membawa Hinata masuk ke sebuah jalan setapak menuju Hutan Kematian, itu sebutan orang sekitar tentang hutan itu. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa Naruto membawanya ke sini, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Mereka terus menanjak dan menanjak seperti menaiki sebuah bukit hingga tiba di sebuah ladang rumput yang sangat luas. Sebuah ladang yang berada tepat di bagian selatan hutan tersebut.

"Kesini, kesini!" Naruto menarik Hinata ke tengah-tengah padang rumput.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai. Naruto langsung berbaring di padang rumput itu tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang masih kebingungan. Memang benar kalau berbaring di padang rumput itu menenangkan tapi bukankah jika sekarang melihat kembang api akan lebih menyenangkan? Dari sini malah tak ada percikan kembang api yang terlihat karena terhalang pepohonan sekitar.

"N-Naru? K-Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Sudah berbaring saja disini." Naruto menepuk sebuah tempat di sampingnya namun Hinata hanya duduk bukannya berbaring.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya terdiam dalam sepi sembari memandangi hamparan bintang yang ada di atas kepala mereka. Hinata menghela nafas, memangnya bintang lebih bagus dari kembang api? Apa menurut pandangan Naruto begitu, atau Naruto memang sedang tak ingin bersama-sama yang lain dan membawa-bawa Hinata.

"Hmnh ..." Hinata menghela nafas, jujur ia ingin melihat kembang api.

*SHNGG*

"_Are_?" Hinata merasa sesutu baru saja lewat, entah apa itu. Mungkinkah bintang jatuh?

_Amethyst_ Hinata membesar saat dilihatnya di langit bukan hanya terlihat satu bintang jatuh tapi perlahan mulai terlihat puluhan bahkan ratusan dan terus berjatuhan, ini adalah hujan meteor. Ini bahkan terlihat jutaan kali lebih indah ketimbang melihat kembang api. Tak terasa air mata menetes mengaliri pelupuk mata Hinata karena tak tahan dengan keindahannya.

"_Mnemid Meteor Falls_ ... akan terjadi kira-kira tepat malam ini. Susah memandanginya tanpa alat bantu jika tidak berada di ketinggian tertentu," terang Naruto sambil terus memejamkan mata.

Hinata pun langsung reflek memeluk Naruto yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan, membuat pria pirang itu terkejut. Ia pun mengelus pelan lagi rambut indigo Hinata karena kini bukannya senang malah gadis itu tengah menangis sesengukan.

"Aku tidak mau ... berpisah dengan Naru," lanjut Hinata sembari terus menangis sementara Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Mereka terus diam dalam posisi itu hingga hujan meteor Mnemid selesai. Hinata hampir terlelap karena terbius oleh keindahan pemandangan itu. Hingga tangan halus pun membangunkannya membuat gadis lavender itu menguap kecil dan membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan Hinata membuat gadis itu bingung. Dengan segera ia pun ikut berdiri namun ia terhenti saat mendengar Naruto menghela nafas ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal padanya.

"... Sudah selesai ... Hinata," ucap Naruto pelan tanpa berbalik menatap wajah Hinata.

"U-Um ... benar-benar malam yang indah," lanjut Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Bukan ... tapi maksudku hubungan kita. Sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini saja," ucap Naruto lagi, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun sontak terkejut.

"A-Apa ... A-Apa m-maksudmu N-Naru?" tanya Hinata seolah ia salah dengar.

"Duniamu ... dan duniaku. Kita dua orang berbeda yang tak mungkin bersatu. Jarak kita terlalu jauh, Hinata ... aku hanyalah orang sederhana sementara kau ..." Naruto terhenti saat menyadari gadis itu sudah menangis.

"M-Memangnya kenapa? A-Aku tidak peduli. A-Aku menyukai Naru yang sederhana," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Tapi kita ... memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, Hinata. Aku tidak sebanding dengan wanita kaya sepertimu," lanjut Naruto lagi.

"... Besok ... ayahku akan menjodohkanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari rekan bisnisnya di Uchiha Group. S-Setelah semua janjimu padaku apa yang akan kau katakan sekarang, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata.

'Kumohon ... hentikan aku, Naru!' Hinata memohon dalam hati kecilnya.

"Baguslah."

*DEG! DEG!*

Mata Hinata membesar, ia menatap kosong karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut pacarnya itu. Naruto bahkan menghentikan perjodohan pacarnya sendiri? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai Hinata?

"K-Kenapa?" Hinata menunduk dan terus meneteskan air mata.

"_Sayonara_ ..."

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menangis di ladang rumput itu dengan satu kata singkat nan menyakitkan. Dengan semua kebahagiaan palsu itu kini hidup Hinata telah hancur lebur—perasaannya pada Naruto.

_**::&&&::**_

Di pagi hari yang baru, Naruto berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan mewah. Didorongnya pelan pintu kaca itu dan ia pun masuk dalam tempat seseorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi hitam memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela gedung. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat iris _amethyst_ pria yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"... Bagus, Naruto. Kau sudah paham dimana posisimu sekarang," ucap Hiashi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Anda begitu dibutakan oleh uang dan kekuasaan, Hyuuga-_sama_," lanjut Naruto.

"Ini bukan soal uang, Naruto. Karena memang pada dasarnya Hinata tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Dia yang bagaikan putri raja tidak cocok dengan penyair yang hidup mengembara seperti dirimu," ucap Hiashi dingin.

Naruto berbalik karena ia rasa ia sudah memenuhi undangan Hiashi. Tidak perlu lagi baginya untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini hanya untuk mendengar ejekan Hiashi dan semacamnya. Tetapi ia menahan diri sesaat sebelum keluar dan memegangi pintu ruangan Hiashi.

"Aku tidak pergi karena aku telah kalah. Sejauh yang aku tahu, anda adalah orang paling kejam yang pernah ku kenal," ucap Naruto dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**... **

**... **

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:**__ Arigatou ne, udah mampir ke fic sederhana ini. Mohon kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya minna-san. ^^ Jaa ne- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto:****Masashi Kishimoto**

_I'm really trully take no provit_

**TO BE WITH YOU**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun & Uzumaki Julianti-san

_ ... _

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan ia menatap nanar atap-atap kamarnya yang berada di atasnya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Menodai pipi _chubby_ miliknya yang terhiaskan oleh sebuah lekuk-lekuk keindahan.

Ia menangis, semalaman.

Kendati, kejadian mengejutkan yang tak teringinkan telah menghantuinya bak sebuah bencana yang menggerayanginya. Ucapan dari Naruto, kekasihnya membuatnya tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Sang pemuda. Sungguh, apa sebegitu jahatkah Naruto hingga memutuskannya tanpa sebuah alasan?

"Ugh."

Perlahan, Sang gadis mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap dirinya dari sebuah cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu tatkala Hinata tahu, kedaannya begitu kacau, lesu, dan tak ada seberkas cahaya pun di mata _amethyst-_nya.

Hingga suara ketukan pintu, sukses membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Masuk!"

*CKLEK*

"Hinata_-sama_? Hiashi_-sama_ telah menunggu." Pengujaran seorang wanita berpakaian maid tersebut sukses membuat Sang gadis cantik itu terpaku. Sungguh, ia tak ingat bahwa hari ini ia akan dipertemukan dengan Sang pemuda Uchiha. Pikirannya terlalu kacau sekarang.

Seketika Sang gadis cantik tersebut mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kepada sebuah toilet yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tersenyum lembut menyipitkan kedua matanya. Meyakinkan Sang maid yang sepertinya menatapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan tolong sampaikan kepada ayah, bahwa aku akan segera kesana."

**XXX**

*SREK*

Iris _blue sapphire-_nya menunjukkan suatu kehampaan, kekosongan dan kehilangan. Seakan-akan ia kehilangan sebuah eksitensi yang begitu berarti baginya. Ia terus menatap bingkai kayu yang berada di genggamannya dengan sendu. Mengusap pelan sebuah kaca yang melekat pada bingkai kayu, yang menampakkan sebuah foto seorang gadis jelita nan cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang tergelai lembut. Tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah yang menodai pipi putihnya. Dan juga, sebuah rasa sayang yang muncul jika ia mengingat gadis itu.

**Hyuuga Hinata**.

"_Aku harap kau menepati janjimu! Karena kau tahu jika kau melanggarnya maka aku jamin gadis itu takkan pernah merasa bahagia lagi dan kau takkan bisa melihat wajahnya lagi._"

Jika ia mengingat kata-kata tersebut yang bermakna mengancam. Sungguh, ia tersakiti. Apakah ia harus melepaskan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya?

Merelakan semua rasa kasih sayangnya kepada gadis yang dicintainya?

Karena dunianya dan dunia Hinata bagaikan bulan dengan bumi.

"Kau tahu Hime, apalah dayaku mencintaimu, jika aku tak dapat membahagiakanmu?" gumam Sang pemuda, yakni Naruto dengan parau.

Sekali lagi, menggenggam bingkai kayu sedeharna seraya mengusap foto yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku. Melebihi rasa kasih sayangku padamu. Walau itu sakit, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Menatapmu dengan penuh kegembiraan, saat kau berdampingan dengannya. Masa depanmu dan keluargamu akan terjamin. Tidak, jika kau meraih masa depanmu denganku." Tersenyum miris menahan kesedihan dalam setiap bait kata yang Naruto keluarkan, membuatnya lupa akan hari penting ini.

Dan ia mulai menyadarinya.

'_Na-Naru, kumohon datanglah ke kediaman Uchiha!_'

"Ah, aku harus berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha!" ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempatnya semula, meraih sebuah handuk seraya berlari ke kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin melihat gadis yang dicintainya.

**XXX**

Hinata telah disambut oleh beberapa butler dan maid tatkala ia telah sampai di kediaman Sang Uchiha Sasuke. Terus tersenyum ramah walau dihantui rasa gelisah yang teramat sangat. Sedikit ia melirik kebelakang pintu gerbang. Berharap Sang pemuda benar-benar datang walau ia akui, ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua. Dan ia bukan lagi kekasih Sang pemuda. Ia takkan dapat bersama-sama kembali dengan Naruto. Ia akan resmi menjadi milik seseorang tatkala sebuah benang merah dan ucapan janji sakral tersebut telah dikeluarkan olehnya dan Sasuke. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar rias dan duduk termenung disana.

Apakah ini takdirnya?

Perlahan, kedua iris _amethyst-_nya berubah sendu. Mengigit bibir mungilnya. Berusaha agar buliran air matanya tidak mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Ia tahu, ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk meratapi kesedihannya.

Dan, apakah pemuda itu akan datang kepadanya?

*TOK! TOK! TOK!*

Ia mendengar suara itu. Suara genggaman tangan kekar yang memukul sebuah kaca dengan pelan. Hinata terus menunduk. Enggan menatap semua, semuanya yang berada di sekitarnya.

*TOK! TOK! TOK!*

Sekali lagi, suara pelan kaca tersebut mulai menyapa pendengarannya. Mungkin hanya ia yang menyadarinya. Ia yang terdekat dengan kaca tersebut. Dan suasana yang begitu sunyi dengan diiringi musik klasik membuat semua orang terfokus akan indahnya suara musik itu.

Merasa terganggu atas kehadiran suara tersebut. Bersamaan dengan rasa penasarannya dan nalurinya untuk kesana, Hinata pun mulai beranjak dari posisi semula, berjalan keasal suara ketukan itu yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Dan seketika, mata _amethyst-_nya tak dapat ia tahan untuk terbelalak.

Disana, seorang pemuda pirang dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Berdiri tegak, iris blue sapphire-nya terlihat sayu, nafasnya terengah-engah. Kini tengah menatap Sang gadis lavender dengan tatapan lesu.

Tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya Hinata lalu berlari, berlari menuju kaca yang menampakkan pemuda yang ia cintai. Buliran air matanya tak dapat ia tahan kembali. Menyimpan telapak tangannya tepat di telapak tangan kekar Sang pemuda yang terhalangi oleh sebuah kaca.

Hangat menjalar di setiap urat nadinya. Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sementara Sang pemuda tersenyum, walaupun terlihat kelelahan, ia tetap memasang senyum lembutnya. Senyum lembut, hanya untuk Hinata.

Ya, hanya untuknya.

"Na-Naru ..." Tubuh mungil Hinata bergetar. Air matanya tak dapat ia tahan kembali. Terus mengalir deras, di pipi putihnya. Ini mungkin adalah suatu keajaiban bahwa Naruto dapat menghampirinya tanpa ada kecurigaan dari para pengawas. Atau, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menemui pemuda yang ia cintai.

Naruto menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengatakan sebuah isyarat untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Sshss, jangan menangis Hinata_-chan_!" ujarnya lembut, menenangkan Sang gadis walaupun ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

Akan tetapi, terlintas sebuah ide yang berada dalam pikirannya. Seketika ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelepon pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Na-Naru ..." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, menatap Sang gadis lavender yang berada di hadapannya dengan dalam.

"Selamat Hinata_-chan_, aku turut bahagia," ujar Naruto sumringah. Walaupun ini begitu berat, tapi yang dapat Naruto lakukan untuk membahagiakan Hinata ... hanya melepaskannya.

"Na-Naru, tapi—"

"—Hinata_-chan_, maaf aku tak dapat datang ke acara pernikahanmu. Aku akan terus berdoa untuk kalian berdua. Menatap bahagia dari jauh. Tersenyum selalu saat kau bahagia," potong Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar. Mengatakannya seakan tak ada beban yang dipikulnya. Perlahan, buliran air mata Sang gadis kembali menderasi, mengaliri, dan menghujami paras cantiknya. Isakan-isakan tangis pedih telah keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Apa ini takdirnya?

Apa ini takdir bahwa ia takkan dapat bersama dengan Naruto?

"Melepaskan seseorang yang sangat berharga, bukanlah karena orang itu tak berharga lagi bagiku. Melainkan, karena aku tahu, bahwa orang itu akan lebih bahagia, apabila aku melepaskannya." Naruto berujar, seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaca seolah bisa menyentuh jemari Hinata.

"Ketika aku tahu, kau sangat berharga bagiku. Aku rela melakukan apapun Hinata_-chan_. Karena aku, ingin kau bahagia. Walaupun kau tak berada dalam pelukanku." Sakit memang, perih tentunya, tapi apa daya? Naruto tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ini demi keselamatan Hinata, ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata. Ia melakukan ini, hanya semata-mata untuk Hinata.

"Maaf tuan, dia harus segera bersiap." Akan tetapi, perujaran seorang penjaga membuat Hinata terlampau terkejut. Sontak ia menatap Sang pemuda dengan tatapan sulit ditebak.

Secepat inikah?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Memukul pelan kaca yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan Sang pemuda.

Tidak, ini terlalu cepat! ia masih ingin bersama Naruto!

"Waktuku sudah Habis Hinata_-chan_." Naruto menatap lembut Sang gadis. Tersenyum dalam kedustaan yang teramat dalam. Hatinya sakit, perih.

Namun, ini memang harus diakhiri.

Perlahan, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan kaca. Menatap Hinata yang masih memberontak. Ia tahu, ini hanya membuat Sang gadis bersedih pilu. Tapi apapun itu, inilah keputusan terbaiknya.

Sang gadis lavender tersebut masih memukul kaca dengan pelan. Terus meneriaki nama Sang pemuda pirang. Tubuhnya tak dapat mengontrol keseimbangannya kembali. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Dengan uraian air mata yang masih membanjiri kedua pipinya. Dengan kesakitan dan keperihan hati yang masih menjalar di tubuhnya.

'Kumohon ... Jangan pergi! Kumohon ... '

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata di paras cantiknya. Kegelapan mulai menguasainya.

Dan ia pun mulai tak sadarkan diri.

**XXX**

Mata _amethyst-_nya terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakkan cahaya bias yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah atap tempat tidur mewah dengan keempat tirai yang berada di setiap sisinya. Dan Sang gadis lavender itu, mulai beranjak dari tidurnya tatkala ia mendengar suatu suara.

"Sejauh ini, rencanaku berhasil ..."

*DEG!*

Seketika matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Mendengar suara bariton tersebut yang sepertinya tak asing lagi baginya. Ya, itu suara Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya, tuan?"

"Hm, bisa kau bayangkan. Jika aku menikahi gadis Hyuuga itu. Dan secara otomatis harta dari warisannya akan menjadi milikku yang notabene adalah suaminya. Kemudian, kita bunuh gadis Hyuuga tersebut agar tak ada yang mengganggu harta yang akan menjadi milikku. Bunuh dia, seolah-olah ia terbunuh, adalah takdir kematiannya ..." Betapa terkejutnya Sang gadis tatkala ia mendengar sebuah pernyataan dari calon suaminya. Hinata terus memundurkan langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Air matanya terus mengalir ketakutan. Mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dengan panik.

Oh, _kami-sama_. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

Terlintas sebuah ide yang berada di pikirannya. Mulai mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, Hinata pun menelpon Sang pemuda pirang yang hanya bisa diharapkannya saat ini.

"Naru ... kumohon angkatlah!" gumam Hinata gelisah, terus menggigit bibir mungilnya menahan getar dari tubuhnya.

Sungguh, ia terlalu kalut.

"Naru ... aku takut ..." Terus menangis karena terlalu panik, terus gelisah karena terlampau takut. Hinata tahu, mungkin pemuda pirang tersebut tengah berada di perjalanan. Namun, akankah ia berharap lebih agar Naruto dapat menjawab telepon darinya?

Dan sepertinya, itu hanya akan menjadi aciannya.

"Na-Naru. Jika kau mendengar ini, kumohon kembali. Aku takut Naruto_-kun_. Datanglah kemari, tepat berada di lantai paling atas. A-Aku moh—"

*BRAAAAK!*

*DEG!*

"Aku mendengarnya, Hyuuga." Detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari semula. Ia menangis lebih. Lebih dari yang pertama ia tangiskan. Perasaan kalut, takut, dan panik menyatukannya menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa. Hinata terus memundurkan langkahnya dengan tubuh yang tak jua berhenti bergetar.

**Sasuke Uchiha**.

Berada di hadapannya.

"A-A-Anu ..." Sang gadis terus mecari cara agar Sang pemuda raven tak mengetahui aktivitas mengupingnya tadi.

Akan tetapi, ia terlambat.

*SREEEK!*

"Kyaaaa!" Sungguh, Hinata tak dapat menahan rintihannya tatkala surai indigonya tergenggam erat oleh sebuah tangan kekar dengan cara yang teramat kasar. Surainya pun ditarik erat seiring dengan berjalannya langkah Sang pemuda, membuat Hinata merintih kesakitan.

"Ikut aku, Hyuuga. Kali ini sisa hidupmu akan berakhir ..."

Disisi lain, Naruto terus berlari menuju ke arah kediaman Uchiha kembali. Keringat terus mengaliri tubuhnya, kedua kakinya terus berlari, rasa kalut terus melekat di pikirannya. Dan benar, seluruh firasat buruk itu terjawab dengan sebuah pemandangan yang sukses membuatnya terpaku. Terpaku atas pemandangan buruk tatkala ia berada di depan gerbang Uchiha.

Hinata dan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar itu, berada tepat di atap gedung. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah, raut wajah Sang gadis lavender itu begitu kesakitan. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang dengan sempurna, surainya yang semula lembut nan halus menjadi kusut dan rusak. Keadaan Hinata begitu kacau.

Dan dengan kecepatan yang melampaui batas serta emosi yang menguasainya, Naruto terus berlari tanpa ada perihal apapun. Ia terus menyerang seseorang yang menghalanginya dengan membabi buta. Perasaannya kalut, panik serta gelisah.

"Hinata_-chan_, aku akan melindungimu!"

_**::&&&::**_

Gadis itu bagai raga tanpa jiwa. Kedua tangan mungilnya telah terikat sempurna. Merintih kesakitan, bersamaan dengan buliran air mata keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Ia akan mati, sekarang juga.

Ya, asumsi Hinata sepenuhnya tepat. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda Uchiha telah menyodorkan sebuah pistol dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Karena kau telah mengetahui rencana kami, kau tidak berguna lagi bagi kami. Kau layak dimusnahkan."

Sebuah nyawa, adalah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya hidup. Satu-satunya yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan Naruto. Jika ia telah kehilangan sebuah nyawa, berarti semuanya akan hilang.

"Tuan muda, apakah ini tak terlalu mencolok? Lagipula apa yang harus kita katakan nanti menyertai kematiannya."

"Tenang saja, waktu ini adalah waktu dimana semua orang beristirahat akan kegiatannya. Jika ada yang mencoba lewat pun, para penjaga akan menahannya dan mengusirnya. Soal Hyuuga Hiashi, ia tengah berada di ruang tamu yang cukup jauh dari atap gedung dan aku akan mengurus sisanya nanti." Mendengar hal tersebut dari indra pembicara seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata menunduk lemas. Kini, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menerima pertolongan dari seseorang.

Kecuali, Naruto.

"Hn, ada kata-kata terakhir Nona Hyuuga? Mati di hari pernikahan kita, setelah terjatuh di ketinggian benar-benar alasan yang sederhana bukan?"

Sang gadis lavender itu mulai menutup kedua matanya. Buliran air mata bak kristal itu tak kunjung berhenti dari pipi putihnya. Ia berharap, bahwa Naruto akan menyelamatkannya meskipun itu hanyalah harapan semu belaka.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, selamat tinggal ..."

*DOR!*

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Sungguh, begitu terkejutnya Sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut tatkala kedua tangan kekar mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Menjadikan tameng dari timah panas yang akan menghujam tubuhnya.

Ya, orang yang melindunginya, adalah Naruto.

"UGHHH!" Naruto mengerang menahan rasa sakit itu namun meski hal itu menyiksanya tetap tak membuatnya melepaskan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

"Cih, pengganggu ..."

*DOR! DOR!*

"AARGGH!" Tubuh Naruto semakin lemah, darah telah keluar dari mulutnya, punggungnya penuh lubang peluru yang menghujam tubuhnya. Seandainya ada waktu untuk ia menyerang Sasuke, ia akan menyerangnya. Namun, apa daya? Pistol tersebut terus menembakkan peluru itu tanpa ada interval sedikitpun. Tubuhnya lemah, berjalanpun tak dapat ia lakukan.

Sementara, Hinata hanya dapat menangis histeris tatkala melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

'Kumohon, seseorang. Tolong kami!' pinta Hinata dalam hati kecilnya, sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Huh, sial! Pelurunya habis, cepat bawakan pistol—"

*BRAAAKK!*

"Diam di tempat! Cepat angkat tangan serta turunkan pistol kalian!" Kata-kata dari Sasuke disergah begitu saja tatkala polisi datang mendobrak pintu atap. Keduanya pun menurunkan pistolnya seraya mengangkat tangannya masing-masing. Hiashi yang melihat hal tersebut, mulai berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sepertinya masih di dekap oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan jika aku baru memanggil polisi. Aku baru menyadarinya saat suara pistol berasal dari atap gedung itu terjadi." Hiashi mulai mendudukkan dirinya, mulai menatap sayu punggung Sang pemuda yang telah dilumuri cairan merah.

"Tak apa ayah, yang penting ayo bawa Naruto_-kun_ ke rumah sakit!" Sungguh, Sang gadis Hyuuga itu panik. Ia takut kehilangan Naruto. Ia takut kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

Akan tetapi, genggaman tangan kekar menghalangi Hinata untuk membawa Sang pemuda ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak ... Hinata_-chan_ ... a-ku ... uhk ... lelah ..." Suara lemah dan parau itu keluar dari indra pembicara Sang pemuda. Sungguh mencekat, sungguh menyakitkan, dan sungguh pedih.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Seakan-akan tak ada beban dalam hatinya.

"Hehe, syukurlah Hinata_-chan_ tak apa-apa ..." Ia terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bibirnya mulai membiru, tak menyadari cairan merah terus mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Na-Naru ..." Tangisannya terus membludak, mengalir deras disertai isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Terus menggenggam tangan kekar, yang mulai mendingin.

Pemuda itu, mustahil diselamatkan.

"Mnnh, Hinata_-chan_ ... aku mengantuk, a-aku ingin tidur, Hime. Bolehkan aku memintamu untuk bernyanyi hanya untukku? Mengiringi tidurku?" Walaupun itu terdengar sakit, Sang gadis lavender itu mencoba tersenyum walaupun terkesan memaksa. Iapun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu merdu bagi Sang pemuda. Walaupun tangisannya tak juga berhenti, ia terus bernyanyi. Bernyanyi untuk Sang pemuda yang akan meninggalkannya.

**Untuk selamanya.**

Naruto menutup mata _sapphire_-nya dengan perlahan. Senyuman lembut telah terpatri jelas di paras tannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Menutup lembaran kehidupannya dengan tenang, terlelap dalam kegelapan dalam pangkuan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto menatap sayu bayang-bayang Hinata di penghujung waktunya. Perlahan semua bayangan indah itu hilang, lenyap dalam kehampaan.

"Na-Naru? Na-Naru komohon bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku Naru! Kumohon ... Na-Naru? NARUTO-KUN!" Tangisan Hinata membuncah, memeluk jasad Sang pemuda yang begitu dicintainya dengan erat. Seakan-akan tak mau kehilangannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar—

Naruto telah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

...

_Teruslah hidup, Hime ... _

_Walau aku telah pergi ... _

_Berusahalah mencari yang terbaik lebih dariku ... _

_Teruslah mencari kebahagiaan ... _

_Dan teruslah mencari cinta sejatimu ... _

_Karena aku—_

—_Sangat menyayangimu ... _

** ... **

** ... **

**::THE END::**

_**A/N:**__ Arigatou ne, udah mampir ke fic sederhana ini. Maaf kalau endingnya ToT hiks hiks GA-LAU #nangis...# Mohon kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya minna-san. ^^ Jaa ne- _


End file.
